While the Internet offers access to a wealth of educational, entertainment, and similar materials of interest to a wide variety of people, it is also replete with information perceived as offensive by some people. Many websites include content that is created by users of the website. When a system that accepts content from users, the appropriateness or offensiveness of the user provided content may become a difficult problem to address.
Requiring that all content submitted by users be reviewed by the hosting organization places a limit on the amount of content that can make it to the site, since it depends upon the website organization's internal resources available to review that material. This may be further compounded when multiple languages are taken into consideration. Furthermore, a malicious user could post hundreds or thousands of instances of objectionable content all requiring individual review or filtering.
On the other hand, setting the bar too high may unnecessarily limit user provided content to a website. Typically in these systems, a majority of content comes from a vast minority of contributors who are active participants on the website. Hence, in order to accept a lot of content, it may benefit site architects to design a system in such a way that content from these high-value contributors can easily find its way into the default experience.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements are needed.